H is for Human
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: H in my Alphabet song challenge, yaoi, KazumaXTachibana. He'd been behaving, really he had, in fact, he hadn't run off randomly to kill mainlanders in almost a month. So why was he so miserable?


H is Human-- The Killers

Fandom: S-CRY-ed

Pairing: KazumaXTachibana

Rant: Okay, I knew I wanted this song but it was SO damn hard trying to figure out a fandom and pairing for this one… I went the gamut from Bleach to Gurren Laggan to Avatar and all around the block in between. I didn't even think s-CRY-ed until the bitter end…

It's given me so much damn trouble… grrr. I kind of want to do the Killers their namesake and kill something or someone…

Damn H songs… in fact, damn F songs too… And there's too many I songs and W songs I wanna do god damnit… this is certainly a challenging challenge… partially a sequel to a drabble I did once upon a time. Not necessary for the comprehension of this fic though…

-

He was trying his hardest, honestly, he really was.

After all, he hadn't run off to fight evil mainlanders for no reason in… three weeks now?

Yeah, three weeks, Tachibana had it posted on the fridge like some kind of hazard boast.

21 days since last incident.

Embarrassing.

Especially since he was bored out of his skull and his stupid brother wouldn't stop bugging him… and here Kazuma'd actually thought he finally died and left him be…

But no, he didn't get that lucky.

Kazuma had been helping with the rebuilding during the days because Tachibana got tired of him sitting around the house all day and really, Kazuma had been happy to have an excuse to get out of the house without being thought AWOL. Well, initially he'd been happy, now the other workers knew how strong he was and sat back cooling their heels while he worked.

He'd beat the hell out of three of them already, he was running out of places to put pink slips where Tachibana wouldn't find them.

He sighed and slammed the toolbox closed, the other guys jumping a little.

"hey, knock it off." one of them said and Kazuma's eye twitched.

"KNOCK IT OFF?!" he yelled and lunged for the guy's throat, the others catching him around the arms before he got too far. He threw them in opposite direction and his alter formed around his arm and over one eye, basic brawling alter, and he screamed before Cougar sped up in front of him and ducked down, grabbing him around the waist and picking him up, carrying him off. Kazuma screamed. "put me down god damnit! I'M GONNA KILL 'IM! In fact! I'll kill ALL of them!!!!"

"shut up you royal idiot, Tachi-chan's gonna kill you if you lose your job." Cougar grumbled and rolled his eyes, tossing Kazuma down on the grounds. Kazuma opened his mouth to talk and Cougar rolled his eyes and started first. "you're such an idiot, you're still on thin ice with Tachi, if you screw it all up he's gonna kick you out, no if ands or buts. And not only that, if you kill someone they're gonna go to him and cause so much trouble and dear lord I know he doesn't need anymore trouble having to put up with you."

Cougar finished the enormous one-breath almost too fast to hear sentence and punctuated it by pointing squarely at Kazuma. Kazuma growled lowly and stood up, brushing himself off, looking around a little to see that they were in an abandoned lot that was probably a building at some point. Most of the debris had been shifted away, it was probably going to be his next job. If he kept his job. Cougar sauntered over to his parted car and sat on the hood.

"you're enough trouble without losing your job."

"yeah? I'm almost to the point of skipping town anyway! I'm caged! Miserable!" Kazuma snarled over at him and Cougar lifted an eyebrow at him.

"really?" he asked and Kazuma was taken aback. Of course he was unhappy. Who wouldn't be unhappy unintentionally choosing exile?

"eh well…" he muttered, thinking fondly about Tachibana and the days off he had coming up and the things they planned to do together. Cougar chuckled.

"admit it, you like living simply like this, lazy people just tick you off." he stated and crossed his long legs, Kazuma crossing his arms angrily.

"it'd be better if Tachibana let me go out on my own every so often…" he grumbled and Cougar grinned.

"so talk about it. Relationships require communication." he stated and Kazuma's small scowl grew to fullness.

"why do you call it that? Che, relationship. That sounds so lame." he stated and Cougar shrugged, standing off the hood of his car and walking slowly over to the driver's side, opening up the door and grinning over at Kazuma.

"yeah, okay, maybe a little, but it is a relationship." Cougar smirked and snapped his sunglasses back down, climbing into his car and it revving underneath him. "see ya. "

And with that he sped off towards the other side of town. Kazuma frowned then looked around.

He was totally lost, he'd never even been to this side of town before.

"shit."

--

It was way past when he normally came home, nearly midnight, by the time Kazuma found out where he was and how to get home.

That asshole Cougar… dumping him 26 miles away from home…

He sighed and braced himself for a rough return as he checked the door. It was unlocked and he opened it.

"hey, I'm home." he sighed and spotted Tachibana flying at him.

Kazuma went stiff thinking he was going to hit him but then realized Tachibana was crying.

"Kazu… damn, are you okay? The guys at your work said you disappeared and… and…" Tachibana looked up at him, holding tight to his sleeves

"yeah, I'm fine." Kazuma said, slightly shocked as Tachibana sniffled.

"crap… I must look like hell." h chuckled sheepishly, wiping his eyes on his hand.

"kinda." Kazuma nodded and Tachibana managed a half-hearted glare.

"asshole." he grumbled and Kazuma slowly put his arms around him.

"you were really worried about me?" he asked softly and Tachibana huffed.

"why wouldn't I be?" he muttered then swallowed. "we're all the other has, aren't we?"

"yeah Tachi, you're all I have. Sometimes I just forget I have anything." Kazuma smiled and nuzzled Tachibana's head.

"that's lame." Tachibana growled, looking up at him through purple locks.

"yeah, probably." Kazuma grinned. Tachibana sighed gently, relaxing enough to stand on his own, and stepping away, closing the door for Kazuma and flopping on the couch, the little alter using fox-cat climbing up immediately and curling in his lap.

"so, what happened?" Tachibana asked, kneading at his eyes.

"eh… I got in some trouble and Cougar got me out of it." Kazuma answered evasively. It wasn't the whole truth but it sure wasn't a lie.

"you tried to beat someone up at work again." Tachibana declared and Kazuma drooped.

Caught. He's better than Kanami…

"eh, again?" he asked innocently and Tachibana peeked an eye open.

"did you think I didn't know that you've been getting into fights at work?" he asked and Kazuma nodded.

"yeah. Yeah I did." he answered and Tachibana rolled his eyes.

"your boss calls me every so often. So I can make sure you still have a job… I had to talk him out of firing you today when you never came back." Tachibana complained and that new feeling Kazuma registered as guilt surfaced again. Stupid Tachi, he was the only one who could make him guilty.

"sorry." Kazuma apologized and Tachibana looked up at him.

"I'm hungry." he answered, and Kazuma sighed, wandering towards the couch.

"is this some weird blackmail way of making me cook?" he asked and Tachibana nodded.

"yes. I was too busy worrying you'd got swept off by some new mainland alter user that I didn't eat. So feed me." he declared and Kazuma closed the distance between them, straddling Tachibana's waist and cupping his face.

"I'll do more than that." Kazuma said softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Kazu!" Tachibana interrupted him.

"hmm?" Kazuma mumbled and Tachibana shifted a little.

"move the cat." he ordered and Kazuma grabbed the scruff of the little creature's neck.

"heh, as you wish." Kazuma purred and set her to the side then leaned in and pressed his lips up against Tachibana's.

Tachibana opened his mouth slowly and let Kazuma run the show, turning the kiss harder, more controlling, and Tachibana's hands twisted in Kazuma's dirty wok shirt.

They broke for air and Tachibana lifted an eyebrow at him.

"is this some sort of way of getting out of cooking?" he asked, voice low and husky and Kazuma dipped, kissing softly at Tachibana's throat, licking the dried trails of tears off his cheeks.

"maybe." Kazuma answered slowly and Tachibana nodded a little, absorbing the information, then shifted quickly, pinning him to the couch and scaring the cat off the couch and making it run off to hide under the bed in the other room.

"okay. I can deal with that." Tachibana smiled and then abruptly pulled Kazuma's shirt open.

And Kazuma briefly thought that there was something he was supposed to talk to Tachibana about but he couldn't for the life of him remember it.

End. Yay. I dunno why but this pair is really one of my favorites. And no, it's not my best representation of them, they're usually much more sexy.

And usually it's not so humdrum. Tachibana's just being a little bitch…


End file.
